Technical Field
The present invention relates to tableware or flatware (cutter, and cutlery such as a knife, fork and spoon, as well as related serving pieces) and a process for surface treatment of the tableware. More particularly, the invention relates to titanium or titanium alloy tableware, the surface of which has been hardened by surface treatment, and a process for surface treatment of the tableware.
The present invention further relates to a substrate having a hard decorative coating film and a process for producing the substrate. Particularly, the invention relates to a substrate, such as a camera body, a cellular telephone body, a portable radio body, a video camera body, a lighter body, a personal computer main body or the like, more particularly a substrate having a hard decorative coating film, specifically, a substrate having an internal hardened layer formed on its surface and a hard decorative coating film formed on a surface of the internal hardened layer, and a process for producing the substrate.
The present invention furthermore relates to cutlery, such as spoon, fork and knife (metallic Western-style tableware), and more particularly to cutlery having a floating function by which the cutlery floats up in water.